


Najcichsza dylatacja czasu

by Karolina



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: Crying Hannibal, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Murder Husbands, Nightmares, Post-Canon, Post-TWOTL, Sharing a Bed, post-episode s03e13
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 19:55:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7814995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karolina/pseuds/Karolina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dotyk na jego ramionach. Dźwięk, wzywający go jak zza zasłony. Głos.<br/>– Will. Obudź się.<br/>Sen, który śnił, odchodzi bezpowrotnie; dziwny spokój opuszcza go i pozostawia łapiącym powietrze jak wyjęta na powierzchnię ryba. Will drży; jest mokry od potu i jest mu zimno.<br/>– Nazywasz się Will Graham. Jesteś ze mną w naszym domu, we Francji, nad rzeką Dordogne. Jest po trzeciej w nocy, a ty nikogo nie zabiłeś.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Najcichsza dylatacja czasu

Dotyk na jego ramionach. Dźwięk, wzywający go jak zza zasłony. Głos.  
– Will. Obudź się.  
Sen, który śnił, odchodzi bezpowrotnie; dziwny spokój opuszcza go i pozostawia łapiącym powietrze jak wyjęta na powierzchnię ryba. Will drży; jest mokry od potu i jest mu zimno.  
– Nazywasz się Will Graham. Jesteś ze mną w naszym domu, we Francji, nad rzeką Dordogne. Jest po trzeciej w nocy, a ty nikogo nie zabiłeś.  
– N-nie, nie trzeba, jestem t-tu...  
Głos mu się trzęsie, ale Hannibal go rozumie. Zdejmuje z siebie jedwabny szlafrok, pachnący i ciepły jego ciałem. Narzuca go na ramiona Willa i prowadzi go powoli w kierunku... kuchni. Och. Bo teraz znajdowali się nigdzie indziej niż w hallu, przy drzwiach wejściowych.  
Will nie odzywa się już ani słowem, dopóki Hannibal nie okrywa go dodatkowo miękkim kocem, przyniesionym z którejś z szafek, i nie siada obok niego na barowym krześle przy kuchennej wyspie. Na blacie stoi czajniczek, z którego Hannibal nalewa do dwóch filiżanek, sądząc po zapachu, miętę.  
– Myślisz, że podświadomie chciałem stąd uciec?  
– Nie wiem, a chciałeś?  
Hannibal robi zręczny unik; to typowe. Will decyduje się na coś podobnego. Aby zyskać na czasie sięga po filiżankę i upija łyk. Napar jest letni; Hannibal prawdopodobnie przygotował go dla siebie jakiś czas temu. To dziwna noc.  
– Chcę tu zostać. Żadna alternatywa nie przychodzi mi do głowy.  
– Syndrom sztokholmski.  
– Nie. Po prostu chcę z tobą być.  
Słowa gładko wypływają z jego ust, a Will nawet nie musi zastanawiać się nad ich znaczeniem.  
– Znowu miewasz koszmary...  
Will prycha.  
– Skąd mógłbyś wiedzieć?  
Hannibal postanawia zamilknąć, ignorując nieuprzejmą zaczepkę, i sięga ku własnej filiżance.  
Milczą dłuższą chwilę. Rozjaśniona małą lampką kuchnia, cała w ostrych kontrastach żółcieni i czerni, wydaje się im obu nieprzyjazną przystanią, dryfującą poza światem, ponad czasem, który rozciąga się w ciszy.  
– Chciałbym przeprowadzić z tobą tę rozmowę w innych okolicznościach. Nie wtedy, kiedy obaj jesteśmy zmęczeni, zirytowani i zdezorientowani...  
– Dzielenie niedoli wzmaga szczerość – wtrąca Will.  
– ...ale wygląda na to, że to najwyższa pora – kontynuuje Hannibal.  
Will wzdycha. Skrywa na chwilę twarz w dłoniach, oparty łokciami o blat, przy którym obaj siedzą. Zirytowani i zdezorientowani... Czy to jeszcze blaknące echa niedawnego snu, czy Hannibal naprawdę chociaż częściowo przyznał się do jakiejś słabości? W końcu Will daje za wygraną. Podnosi wzrok, prostuje się nienaturalnie na krześle i patrzy mu prosto w oczy. Gdyby pozostały w nim jakieś zdrowe instynkty, byłby to moment, w którym kazałyby mu uciekać.  
– Myślę, że zabicie Smoka nie wystarczyło. Chcesz, abyśmy znowu zabijali. Tylko wtedy uwierzysz, że to, co razem przeżyliśmy, zdarzyło się naprawdę. Obawiasz się, że moje koszmary są o mordowaniu. Rozumiem to.  
– Nie jesteś daleki od prawdy, ale ja nie nazwałbym tego obawą, lecz rozsądnym przypuszczeniem. Boisz się?  
– Ciebie?  
– Mnie.  
Will nie odwraca wzroku i nadal wpatruje się w oczy Hannibala, niczym zahipnotyzowany. Nie są czerwone, jak próbowała wszystkim wmówić Freddie Lounds. Nie lśnią żadnym demonicznym blaskiem. Są ludzkie – tak samo, jak ludzkie są jego dłonie, skóra, płuca, serce i żołądek.  
Język w ustach Willa porusza się niemal bez udziału jego woli.  
– Myślę, że dzień, w którym przestałbym się bać, byłby dniem, w którym przestałbym cię rozumieć.  
Słowa zawisają w gęstym powietrzu między nimi. Twarz Hannibala tężeje; Will zna go na tyle długo, by wiedzieć, że jest to mechanizm obronny. I jeśli jeszcze chwilę temu czuł się rozbity i roztrzęsiony, teraz to minęło. Will wstaje ze stołka, pozwalając kocowi, którym był okryty, zsunąć się na podłogę. Od Hannibala dzieli go zaledwie odległość jednego kroku – pokonuje ją.  
Starszy mężczyzna nadal siedzi, a wysokość krzesła sprawia, że Will wydaje się niższy niż w rzeczywistości. Hannibal jeszcze bardziej zastyga, jednak gdy Will zbliża swoją twarz do jego twarzy, instynktownie schyla głowę, podając mu swoje usta.  
Ostatni ułamek sekundy przed uderzeniem jest w gruncie rzeczy ważniejszy od samego uderzenia. W końcu – ich wargi ledwo się ze sobą stykają. To bardziej dzielenie się oddechem niż pocałunek.  
– Nigdy się bardziej nie myliłeś. Chcę tego wszystkiego – mówi Will tuż przy jego ustach.  
Odsuwa się, robi krok w tył. Nie udaje, że nie zauważył, jak Hannibal unosi rękę do swoich oczu i wierzchem dłoni szybko je ociera. Will chwyta go za nią, unosi do ust i łapie na język słoną kroplę, patrząc mu w oczy. Kiedy puszcza, niemy, tłumiony zbyt długo szloch wstrząsa mężczyzną. Will podaje mu rękę i wychodzą z kuchni.  
Idą do gabinetu, gdzie Will rozpala w kominku, a Hannibal siada w fotelu przed nim. Kiedy ogień już płonie, młodszy mężczyzna siada u stóp Hannibala i opiera głowę o jego udo, a on wplata mu dłoń we włosy i delikatnie gładzi go po skalpie. Will zamyka oczy.  
Świt nie nadejdzie jeszcze przez długi czas. W końcu wracają do przerwanej rozmowy. Czują, że gdyby nie zrobili tego teraz, rzeczywistość na powrót wymknęłaby się z ich rąk, a czas znów by się rozciągnął.  
Hannibal odzywa się pierwszy, a gdy przemawia, jego głos jest już spokojny i pozbawiony napięcia, które cechowało go przez wszystkie te dni.  
– Chciałbyś, żebyśmy razem zabijali?  
– Tak – odpowiada Will.  
Westchnięcie. Dłoń w jego włosach nadal głaszcze go niemal w roztargnieniu.  
– Pewne masz jakieś warunki.  
Will unosi głowę i odwraca się ku Hannibalowi.  
– To oczywiste.  
Hannibal zamiera w oczekiwaniu, podczas gdy Will zmienia pozycję, siadając przodem między jego udami, opierając się o jego kolana i kładąc głowę na swoich ramionach. Teraz mogą patrzeć sobie w oczy.  
– Będziemy razem wybierali ofiary.  
– Zanotowane.  
– Co do ich wyboru... Pomimo pewnych dość banalnych paralel, gdybyś spotkał Nietzschego, raczej długo by nie pożył. Twój sposób spoglądania na świat jest zbiorem zbyt wielu pozornie sprzecznych idei...  
– Skupiając się na powierzchownych pochlebstwach, nie dobrniesz zbyt daleko – Kąciki ust Hannibala unoszą się w pozornie kpiącym uśmiechu, który jednak niesie w sobie nutę sugestii. Will drga lekko na jego kolanach, zaskoczony, że Hannibala stać na taki ton, jednak nie odsuwa się i pozostaje zrelaksowany.  
– Zakładam, że prowadzi to do twojej namowy, aby zwierzyną stały się jednostki niedościgające naszych ideałów?  
– Nikt ich nigdy nie dościgał i nie doścignie. Po prostu... zaprowadzajmy sprawiedliwość.  
Hannibal przez pewien czas rozważa to w milczeniu. Will patrzy na niego spod lekko przymkniętych powiek. Jego postać otacza poświata ognia płonącego za jego plecami.  
– Dość bycia kapryśnym bogiem?  
– Mógłbyś to dla mnie zrobić?  
Hannibal przesuwa dłoń z tyłu głowy Willa na jego twarz. Kciukiem delikatnie gładzi szwy na policzku.  
– Zatem namawiasz mnie do zmiany systemu wartości? Czy tylko do kompromisu?  
– Koniec z karaniem ludzi jedynie za ich mierność, przyziemność i miałkość. Do reszty jakoś dotrzemy.  
Hannibal wplata drugą dłoń we włosy Willa i pochyla się nad nim. Zawisa nad czubkiem jego głowy, zapewne wdychając jego zapach – naturalny, wreszcie pozbawiony śladu tej okropnej wody po goleniu. Potem gestem każe mu wstać z podłogi. Stają naprzeciw siebie.  
– Pójdziesz ze mną spać? – Nuta niepewności w głosie Hannibala jest tak elektryzująca, że Will nie może się powstrzymać; staje na palcach i całuje go tak, jak na to zasłużył. Obaj smakują miętą; wargi Hannibala są ciepłe, a pocałunek zaskakująco miękki.  
Kończy co zaczął. Hannibal patrzy na niego niemal z wyrzutem, jednak zaraz jego twarz przybiera zwykły, uprzejmy wyraz. Will wybucha perlistym śmiechem.  
– Pójdę. Kolejnej nocy, obiecuję. Dziś muszę jeszcze przemyśleć parę spraw.  
Will odwraca się i ma zamiar wyjść, jednak zatrzymuje się wpół kroku. Zdejmuje z siebie szlafrok i oddaje Hannibalowi, uśmiechając się prawie nieśmiało.  
– Dziękuję.  
– Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie.  
Tej nocy Hannibal zasypia zaraz po położeniu się do łóżka, a w świadomym śnie przechadza się po kaplicy. Czaszka na posadzce zasłonięta jest jedwabnym kobiercem, po którym on i Will stąpają bezgłośnie.


End file.
